User blog:HalointheSkye/Volume 3 Chapter 11 Teaser - AGHHHHHHH!
AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *screams at the screen* I don't know how much more of this I can handle. I don't know whether to be disappointed or relieved that the series is ending. I'll be damn sad, but I think my emotions need a break for a while. Talking of emotions: AIRGNOJAENGOAEHGJAENGKEAJIGAEGHBAEIOGHNAEIKGNEJGEGHNAEB Welcome to the in-depth review of the Volume 3 Chapter 11 Teaser! Don't mind my insanity. 1. Ice Cream Dodge Moves ' '''For the third time this god-damn series: RUBY JUST RUNNNNNNNNNN GET OUT OF THERE WHAT ARE YOU DOINGGGGGGGGGG RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN I ''did ''say this was a stupid idea. Ruby against a master illusionist and a wanted criminal? Her chances are slim, that's what. What the hell was she thinking when she got onto the ship? Well, we can't exactly do anything now she's already fighting Neo. Animation in those few seconds looked brilliantly done. Neo's fighting style still looks on point, just like the train scene. Also, I love Roman's line - Gray's voice acting is amazing, as always. Is Ruby going to win? I have no idea. Probably not. She's pretty screwed. She can't even land a hit on Neo. We still haven't seen her fight against Roman properly though. Hopefully we do. Did Neo have a sudden change of clothes? I thought she was wearing her Atlas uniform when she went to investigate the noise but now she's back to normal. I gotta say, I do like the whole Nevemore/Griffons circling the airship. Just because I get to see my favourite Grimm again :D Also, if Roman's up there with Neo... ''who's driving this thing? 2. "My darling, my love..." '' ''Adam Taurus has taken the award for Best Creepy One-liners 2016! Soooooooo, is he really mocking, or were they really ''in a relationship? Because we do know that they were pretty darn close, from what it looks like. The sparks from the swords are pretty cool though. Totally doesn't remind me of lightsabers, mask and all. "Blake, I am your father!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" Yeah, let's not go there. Who shall win? I have absolutely no idea. Blake is pretty good at combat, but Adam being a sort of mentor to her, probably is better. Mentally/emotionally, Adam seems to have the advantage over her. So Adam would probably win this fight. I'm hoping we get to see some action from other people, especially Weiss, Yang and maybe even Sun (which seems highly unlikely, but eh). Weiss defending Blake against Adam would be ''amazing. ''I would love to see Adam's reaction of that. TOO BAD YOU'RE WEARING THAT DAMN MASK OF YERS. '''3. PYRRHA NO NO NO NO NO NOOO WHAT ARE YOU DOINGGGGGGG' ''' '''So. Um. Sh*t. It's happening. WHERE IS JAUNE? Where'd he go? I'd thought he'd at least follow them and confront them by now, especially since they're already in the vault. Unless he's still following them. Or he's already confronted them and left Pyrrha by herself, which will drive a torpedo through S.S. Arkos. Damn it. Pyrrha seems very emotionally passive when Ozpin tells her to make a choice. It seems like she's pretty much already made her mind. I mean, it'd be kinda awkward if she said "Sorry Professor, you'll need to close that pod again. I'm not going to do it." after she'd been dragged down all the way to the vault during a fight. Also I've noticed that ''yet again ''RoosterTeeth is messing up with our heads again by screwing around with the audio. There's a difference between the "You, Miss Nikos" and "have a choice to make" in the audio that really seems like it's cut. Don't exactly know why'd they do it, but I guess it sort-of fits. If she's made her decision, I guess she's going in this episode. I wonder how long the process takes. I'm hoping it'll be finished at the end of the episode or maybe in next episode. If she doesn't come out until next Volume, I'm going to fite RT. Watcha guys think of the newest teaser? LEAVE ALL YER STUFF IN LE COMMENTS BELOW! and I shall see you in a few days :) Category:Blog posts